


Conversion

by DarkSideEmissary



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Body Horror, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Transformation, Wendigo Hannibal, Wendigo Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideEmissary/pseuds/DarkSideEmissary
Summary: A metamorphosis, a conversion, the final stage of the Becoming of Will Graham.
This is their design.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> Hannibal, Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham, Hannibal is a wendigo who plans to turn Will into one as well
> 
>  
> 
> The italicised lines are quotes from the show.

_See. This is all I ever wanted for you, Will. For both of us._

Blood matted Will's hair and trickled down his neck and forehead. The taste of raw flesh filled his mouth, metallic and overwhelming and glorious.

_It's beautiful._

The wendigo was watching over him, the antlered predator inside his head only it was not inside his head and it never really had been. He was peering past the veil all along, far less figuratively than he had ever imagined.

_Did you believe that you could change me, the way I changed you?_

His own antlers were so heavy, bowing his head under their weight. They had forced their way out through his skull in a rush of blood and pain and fractured bone, just as his new sharp teeth had violently displaced their blunter kin. 

"Hannibal," he whispered. "Hannibal."

"I'm here, Will." Hannibal, the wendigo, sounded so calm and satisfied. Smug.

_Blood and breath are only elements undergoing change to fuel your radiance._

"I'm hungry, Hannibal," Will accused, sharp and angry. "I've never been hungry _like this._ It's not a human hunger."

Hannibal smiled. "No," he soothed, but he still sounded so damn smug, "it isn't." 

"This is all you ever wanted for me. For us."

"You were Becoming and now you have Become. This is the only way it ever could have ended."

Will choked on mirthless laughter. "Because you made it so, it's your design."

"It's our design."

After everything, after the Red Dragon and after Bedelia, Will could not deny this. Not anymore.

_I guess this is my Becoming._


End file.
